


Distractions

by Crazy4U



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/pseuds/Crazy4U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux isn't feeling well, the spirits are being especially loud, but Aradia might have a good distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I got this idea from a kinkmeme, prompt, or better yet, a dare, but no. I came up with this myself. My first Homesmut, but it involves more humanlike sex. It's also pretty plain vanilla too. I wanted this to be more cute and awkward than sexy and naughty.

"What's wrong?" Aradia asked.  
Sollux and her were sitting on the floor of his recreation space, the only expanse of clear floor in his block of the communal hive stem. Aside from maybe the food preparation area, but that was barely larger than the bathroom. They were tired of Aradia accidentally stepping on Game grubs whenever they hung out in his room. That and the bees didn't seem to like her very much, either.  
So there they were, sitting on the worn carpet, Sollux hunched over a portable computer, and Aradia sitting next to him. Mostly she would just talk to him as he wrote up programs and stuff. Though it wasn't unheard of for Aradia to go and make them some food, and insist that Sollux get off the computer and actually eat or he'd waste away.  
"What?" Sollux said, he was rubbing his forehead, and his grey skin looked pale and clammy in the glow of his computer screen.  
"You don't look so good. Do you have a headache?" Aradia asked, maybe it was because he hardly ever got any sleep.  
"No, it's just th'pirits." Sollux said, lowering his hand, "These fuckers just won't shut up, it'th like their having some freaky ghost shouting match or th'omething. It's fucking distracting."  
"Yeah, they have gotten loud lately." Aradia said.  
For her, the voices of the departed were almost like background music. Sometimes they would ban together and tell her something coherent. It was then she would give them her full attention. For her friend it was more like having a crowd of people screaming at him constantly. His mutant brain definitely didn't help matters.  
Aradia always wished she could do something for her suffering friend. The pity was definitely changing the way she saw Sollux, but she wasn't sure how he would react to those feelings. You never know how something will go until you try.  
"Fuck this, I give up!" Sollux cried, shutting off him computer, and pushing it aside.  
Frowning, Aradia watched as he laid down on the floor. Under his glasses, she could see his left eye twitching disconcertingly. Never being one to tolerate a friends suffering, Aradia gathered her courage together. She would do something for Sollux.  
"Maybe we should do something. You know, get our minds off the spirits, that always helps." Aradia suggested.  
"Short of gouging my eye'th out and shoving throwing stars in my ears, I doubt anything could get my mind off these noisy bastards." Sollux said, rubbing his temple once more.  
"Actually, I have an idea that might help both of us." Aradia said, moving closer to Sollux.  
"Oh?" He said, lowering his hand, and looking at her over his glasses.  
"I'm not sure if it would work, but we could have sex." Aradia blurted, hey, you never know until you try, "When I pleasure myself I don't seem to heard the voices as much. It's worth a try."  
Aradia could feel her face turn a burning shade of maroon as she tried to think of something else to say. The open mouth stare Sollux was giving her wasn't helping matters.  
"What?" Sollux finally said.  
"You just looked like you're in so much pain, I want to help you, and I think it might help." Aradia said, doing her best to look him in the eye. She settled for looking at his chest instead. Even Aradia's near boundless self confidence had limits.  
"Th'o, if we have sex, the ghosts be so disgusted by our wet, writhing bodies that they'll leave us alone?" Sollux continued, regaining all his motor functions and scrambling into a sitting position.  
"That could be the reason." Aradia said, still blushing, but it made her better when she noticed that Sollux's cheeks were a light shade of yellow. At least he wasn't pale and sick anymore.  
Rubbing the back of his head, Sollux thought. He was taking this well, but he was always a bit nicer with her than most people. Aradia had no idea what he would have done if anyone else had asked, or if he was in one of his really foul moods.  
"Maybe… I usually don't notice th'pirits when I'm jerking off. Wait, pretend I didn't…" Sollux frowned for a moment then chuckled; "What the fuck, you're the one who confessed to it first."  
"Well, I'm sure everyone else our age does it. It's not weird, and… I trust you." Aradia said, making brief, yet meaningful, eye contact with him.  
"Thanks but it was just the way you blurted it out, like all," His voice went up a few octaves, and wiggled his hands in the air, "Th'oll! Th'oll! I just fingered my lady nook! Aren't you proud of me?"  
"I guess that was a little… 'TMI'." Aradia conceded, smiling with both embarrassment and amusement.  
"Honestly, I wouldn't hate having you as my first time, but the th'uggestion itself… It just sort of came out of no where, like, a meteor out of the left field." Sollux said.  
Well, I really don't mind having you as my first." Aradia said, giving him a small, but sincere smile, "In fact, I'd really like it."  
Much to her surprise, this honest confession caused Sollux to break out into a fit of laughter. Aradia watched him for a moment, trying to figure out why he was acting like this. Sometimes that hacker was a huge mystery, and it got a little vexing at times.  
"What?" She finally asked.  
He straightened his glasses, and tried to give her an assuring smile, even though he was still chuckling like an idiot.  
"Sorry, you just looked so 'th'tupid and innocent. Like a wide eyed little wiggler, accepting candy from a 'th'tranger." Sollux said, "If I fucked you now, I'd feel like a pedo."  
"We don't have to go all the way." Aradia suggested, " I wouldn't mind just giving each other hand jobs, or something."  
"I can jerk off on my own. Now that this i'th all out in the open let's just go all the way." Sollux said.  
"But… I…" Aradia began, but couldn't find anything to say, short of slapping Sollux across the face.  
She looked away, trying to organize her thoughts and feelings. Was he really going to be this casual about this? Why didn't she feel happy that he wanted to go through this this?  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Sollux put a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she found that he was examining his knees. His other hand was adjusting his opaque glasses so she wouldn't even get a glimpse of his eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to th'ound cold." Sollux said.  
"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Aradia said, "It was my idea in the first place, and you shouldn't have to comfort me."  
"So… I just th'tick it in and thrust a few times, right?" Sollux said, leaning closer.  
Aradia felt her heart speed up as she felt the heat of his body, and caught the light and delicate sent of honey on him. He probably got lots on him when he was taking care of his bees and feeding his guardians. Did he have to be careful not to lick his clothes? And wouldn't the stickiness get uncomfortable after a while? Sollux really was a mystery.  
"I thought, you of all people, would know how to do it." Aradia said, also leaning closer to him.  
"Why do you th'ay that?" Sollux asked, lips curving up into a small, fangy smile.  
"I've seen your 'th'ecret' folder, Sol." Aradia said. Sometimes he's go off to feed his Lusus, and that folder was right there…  
"What?" Sollux cried, pulling away; "You were on my computers when I wasn't around?"  
He turned away from her in a huff, and folded his arms over his chest. Aradia watched, mouth agape, at his over the top display.  
"If you're going to betray my trust, then you can just go and find yourth'elf a new friend with benefits to fill your tight little nook with his massive, weeping bone bulge. Or I don't know, grind their nook against yours…"  
Pursing her lips, Aradia tried to think of what to do next. Even thought she was pretty sure he was just joking, she should still approach this with some tact and delicacy.  
As gently and quietly as possible, Aradia pulled her shirt over her head, and set it aside. After straitening out her long hair she removed her simple, white bra, and set it on her shirt. Without those necessary articles of clothing, the room suddenly became slightly chilly. From that, and the excitement, her anatomy acted accordingly.  
Sneaking up behind him, Aradia hugged Sollux's back, pressing her bare, perky breasts against the fabric of his shirt. Yeah, subtlety and tack weren't the first words you would associate with Miss Megido.  
"Aradia?" Sollux said.  
"Yes?" She replied.  
"Are you naked?"  
"I've got my skirt on. Is that okay?"  
"No." Sollux said, uncrossing his arms.  
Aradia frowned in confusion. That's not how this sort of exchange should go, even she knew that, and she was new to this.  
"You should be naked right now." Sollux said, and turned to kiss her.  
After a soft, muffled gasp of surprise, Aradia closed her eyes, and savored the contact. Despite how unexpected this was, she knew this was suppose to happen. Aradia tightened her embrace around him, still enjoying the sensation of her exposed skin against him.  
Experimentally, Aradia licked at Sollux's lips, moistening the soft, yet slightly chapped, flesh. His lips parted somewhat, but gave her plenty of room to slide her tongue in. Curiously, she ran her tongue over his cute little fangs, something she had wanted to do ever since her feelings started becoming flushed.  
As she probed her mouth, Sollux placed his trembling hands onto her thighs, squeezing and groping them awkwardly. He just had to start touching the clothed parts of her, didn't he?  
"Like you said," Aradia gasped, breaking the kiss briefly, before diving back, "We can't do anything… If I'm wearing… A skirt."  
"Okay." Sollux panted breaking the kiss.  
He removed his glasses, his strange, mismatched eyes holding a mischievous glint. Crying out in protest, Aradia tried to kiss him again, but he had different plans. Sollux buried his face in her neck, gently brushing her long hair aside with his nose. Aradia cried out as he licked the smooth skin just below her ear.  
"You like that?" Sollux asked, moving his hands back to her thighs.  
"Yes!" Aradia breathed.  
She raised herself up on her knees so he could get at her neck better, and would have and easier time removing the rest of her clothes. Unsure of what to do with them, Aradia placed her hands on Sollux's shoulders, which seemed like a good place for the moment.  
As her reaction to his licks died down, Sollux gave her neck a gentle nip, being careful with his fangs. Biting was an important part of Troll courtship, though it always had to be treated with care, lest it leave a more permanent and painful souvenir.  
Aradia was astounded by how good Sollux was with his mouth. As he sucked and nibbled, she barely felt him pull down her skirt and panties. Trembling, Aradia clutched at the material of Sollux's shirt, careful not to dig her fingers into his back.  
The chill was gone now, an eager warmth had replaced it. She knew she was ready, or close to ready, but poor Sollux was still dressed.  
"This is nice." Aradia said, "Why don't you let me play with you?"  
Sollux looked up from dark red spot he had made on her neck, "Oh?"  
"It's my turn." Aradia said with a little smirk.  
Bodily, she pinned him on the floor, causing them to land with a dull thud. Her hair fell around her shoulders and back messily, ticking her bare flesh. Before he could complain, Aradia kissed him, letting her tongue work its way back into his mouth.  
As they kissed, Aradia moved a hand under his shirt. His stomach smooth under her fingers, his chest boney to an almost alarming degree. After this, she would have to tell him to eat another sandwich.  
Breaking the kiss, Aradia peeled his shirt off. Her alluring smile faded when she reached his chin, and the shirt stuck.  
"S… Sorry." She stammered, as she tugged.  
Groaning, Sollux batted her hands away. After a moment he finally managed to get the shirt off, and then tossed it to the side.  
"There." Sollux said, giving him a awkward, yet supportive smile.  
"Thanks." Aradia said, her own smile sheepish.  
Sollux relaxed, his arms inclined over his head. This display was quiet attractive, especially when seen from Aradia's angle. The slender young man had almost delicate beauty to him, yet he definitely wasn't feminine.  
"Why do you think I'm pretty?" Aradia asked, her voice curious, not the slightest hint of low self-esteem, or ego stroking darkened it. It was a fact, she knew she was pretty, but she wanted to know what he thought of her.  
"What makes you think that?" Sollux asked, smiling a delicious little smile.  
"You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't think I was, would you." Aradia said, her fingers toying with the button on his jeans.  
"Well… Your horns are nice." Sollux began, the yellow on his cheeks spreading, "And you're really athletic, and… You're just very pretty, I don't know how to explain it. Maybe… It's your th'mile. You do have an amazing th'mile."  
"Thanks." Aradia said, feeling her cheeks burn a little more, "I really like your fangs, their cute. You're cute, Sollux."  
Aradia turned her attention to his fly, fondling the growing lump there. This caused Sollux's back to arch, his breath coming in ragged pants.  
"Wait." Sollux said, struggling to find his breath.  
"What?" Aradia's hand froze on his pants, her head cocked inquisitively.  
"Aradia, are you positive you want to do thi'th?" Sollux continued.  
"What? Do you think I'll go blind if I see a penis?" Aradia asked.  
"Peni'th is the key word there." Sollux said, his glaze lowering, when he found nothing but bare flesh to look at, it settled on the ceiling, "What if it were plural?"  
Biting his lip, Sollux waited for her to answer. There was silence, it wasn't absolute though. You don't get that in a communal hive. Below them, someone was blasting their audio dispense system, thankfully it was older, orchestra music, which didn't kill the mood too much.  
Suddenly, the sound of a zipper fly being undone filled the room, followed by the shifting of fabric, then a loud, feminine gasp. He was telling the truth, side by side were two twitching, sensitive organs. How often did something like this happen? Less often than psychic abilities, probably.  
Face a deep shade of maroon, Aradia reached out to stoke one. She had seen nude photos before, of both genders, but this was her first real contact with someone else's. The flesh was warm, and felt strange under her fingers. She stroked it gently, which caused Sollux to tremble. Looking up, she saw that Sollux was biting his lip to keep from crying out.  
"Do you think anyone will hear us?" Aradia asked, still fondling him.  
"Probably. I hear people going at it all the time, so no one should mind." Sollux said, thankfully, it didn't look like he drew blood.  
"If you say so." Aradia said, and continued to pump the hardening organ in her hand.  
Sollux moaned, a golden yellow blush covering his exposed skin. Now that the first one was hard, Aradia moved to it's twin. Her fist closed around the base, and she ran her finger around the head. Sollux seemed to enjoy this immensely.  
"Ready, you think?" Aradia asked, letting go of his erection, her body tensed and warm.  
"Yeah, a'th ready as I'll ever be." Sollux said, giving her a short nod.  
Aradia moved her thighs over his pelvis, and reached down and grabbed his left penis, the one she would use for penetration. It's too bad they were side by side like that, but she could probably find a way to use the other one.  
She lowered herself until the tip rubbed against her entrance pleasantly. Sollux seemed to enjoy this too, his soft grunts urging her on. He moved his hands to her thighs, and gently squeezed them, his hands felt cold on her warm flesh.  
Taking a deep breath, Aradia plunged down. There was a small, sharp pain, and momentarily overwhelming pressure. She cried out, her body still, teeth clenched.  
"Are you okay?" Sollux gasped. It looked like it was going better for him, but the concern in his voice outweighed his pleasure.  
"I fine, it's just a little…" Aradia stammered, but the pain was mostly gone now.  
"Your th'o tight." Sollux said, attempting to give her an encouraging smile, "It'th really nice."  
"Thanks. I'm better now." Aradia said, and began to move, even though the pressure was still there.  
Her thighs were quiet strong, being a lively young woman, and digging a lot helped. Even without Sollux's hands she would have had an easier time than most. Her movements were quick, but shallow, his second erection rubbing against the tender inside of her thighs. Gently guiding it with her hand, she rubbed it against her groin. Her cries grew sharper as she did so. Even though it was stiff, it was easy to control, and he seemed to enjoy it as much as she was.  
The pressure was still there, but it had become less uncomfortable, and much more pleasurable. Though she couldn't see why anyone would want a larger partner, Sollux's small erection was more than enough to please her. Maybe it was something you had to ease into. Or maybe it was just because she liked Sollux that much.  
"A… Aradia! I'm almost-!" Sollux cried out, releasing inside of her.  
Aradia cried out as well, but in protest. She was barely halfway there, and now she could feel his penis go flaccid inside of her. She was no expert, but it would probably take him a while to get hard again. Then, she quickly remembered that he had a spare.  
Pulling herself up, Aradia positioned herself over the second erection, now she would put more focus on pleasing herself. Plunging down once more, she was pleasantly surprised to find that this time it didn't hurt.  
Leaning forward, Aradia began to pound her thighs against Sollux's pelvis, soft moans and gasps punctuating each movement. Her hair flowed down over her shoulders, covering her back, and Sollux's chest.  
Aradia was moving so hard, Sollux had a difficult time keeping hold of her thighs. Instead, he moved them to her chest, and squeezed her breasts, his hands were now warm and pleasant.  
After a few more aggressive, passionate thrusts, Aradia felt herself reach her limit. She had never felt this good, this safe, yet exposed, this intimate. She wasn't sure if Sollux was the one, maybe he was, and this was the start of something beautiful, and amazing. Even if they stayed friends, he would still be the most precious and important person in her life. Aradia needed him, and Sollux needed her. No one could ever take the others place.  
With a final cry, Aradia climaxed, her body a tight, blissful bundle of nerves. Riding out the orgasm, Sollux continued to thrust, as best he could. Just as she came down from her high, Sollux climaxed inside her a second time.  
Aradia pulled herself off on him, and laid down on top of him, cuddling against his scrawny chest. Panting, Sollux wrapped his arms around her, and began to stroke her hair.  
"Feel better?" Aradia asked.  
"Yeah. Worn out, but better." Sollux said, his voice still breathless.  
"Same here. I'll make you something to eat, but then I better go. It'll be dawn soon." Aradia said, sitting up and kissing Sollux on the cheek.  
Sollux frowned a little, but didn't say anything else.


End file.
